Fight For Love
by Otaku Angel87
Summary: A normal love story but with a wicked plot. Who are Lord Kayne and Kagi? And why do they want Kagome so badly? Is it because they want to lure in Inu Yasha to kill him or something else? Inu Yasha/Kagome now Miroku/Sango in ch.3. it's finally up! R&R plz!
1. Unexpected Turn Of Events!

Fight For Love  
  
A/N- This part of the story is supposed to take place during the middle of the whole manga,that's why people fell in love so fast ok? Anyways , R&R!! P.S-:: these mean that they are thinking  
  
Ch.1- Unexpected turn of events.  
  
It was a beautiful night in Feudal Japan. The sky was filled with stars, but it deffinetly wasn't peaceful. As Miroku, Sango, Kirara and Shippo were asleep, Kagome and Inu Yasha got into an argument about something.  
  
And here our story begins......  
  
"Kagome wait!! It's dangerous to be walking out here at night!" Inu Yasha yelled from behing the frustrated Kagome. :what is this woman's problem?? We were talking, ant then all of a sudden she gets up and says she's leaving!"  
  
"I dont care! Leave me alone you jerk!"Kagome yelled, storming onward. "How am I a jerk? You're the one that stormed off you wench! I dont even know why your so upset!"  
  
Kagome stopped abruptly and turned around."Since when did u start to care about how i feel?? All you care about is the shikon jewel and saving your 'precious' Kikyo!" :God he can be so inconsideret of my feelings!! Then again, he dosen't even know how i feel about him:  
  
"How did Kikyo get into this conversation??? We weren't even talking about her earlier! And about the Shikon Jewel, woman that's what we've been searching for this whole time. Isn't it our goal to kill Naraku and retrieve the shikon jewel?" He glared down on her as he walked closer to her. " And why wouldn't I care about you? I dont want to see another woman get hurt again! You also know that I have to avenge for Kikyo's death and put her soul to rest forever."  
  
Kagome looked down."I know all that already... but otherwise you don't care about me at all do you?? You dotn care how i feel about this whole situation!"  
  
"Woman, what is your problem?!?!?!" :What is wrong with her?? Is she on her "Time of the month" thing?:  
  
Kagome sighed deeply. I guess i do have to tell him sometime huh??: "My problem is you!! You are so inconsideret of my feelings! I bet you dont even know that i get hurt over your stupid ass! Every time you talk about your 'precious' Kikyo..," Her voice started to sound shaky.To Inu Yasha,it sounded like she was about to cry.Kagome went on, " Every time I hear you talk about her, I hurt inside!"  
  
"Now why would something like that hurt you??"  
  
"Beacause......because I...." Kagome stuttered...looking at the ground :Come on Kagome !! Say it! He'll never know until you say it!!!:  
  
"BECAUSE I LOVE YOU INU YASHA!!!!" Kagome looked at him and covered her mouth.: Oh god, what have I done??:  
  
At the same time..........................  
  
"Kagi, have you found out where Kagome is located?? " A man with black hair with blood red tips on his hair stepped out from the darkness. He had long bangs that covered one side of his face, and a long ponytail, which also had tips of red, like they'd been dipped in blood. He wore a long black trenchcoat, a very tight black shirt that showed his six pack(A/n AWWWWWWwwwwwwww ya!!) and baggy black pants. "Yes lord Kayne. She's in a nearby forest arguing with that half yokai Inu Yasha."  
  
"Good...Now is the perfect time to capture her." All you could see of him was an outline of a man in a long cloak that covered most of his face. He turned around and lifted his head,his dark crimson eyes shinnig in the dark."Bring her to me at once Kagi. Ice blue eyes gazed from behind Kagi's long bangs. He bowed slightly,still glaring at Lord Kayne."Yes, my lord." He stood tall and turned around and started to walk away. The sound of boots stepping on a cold hard floor slowly dissapered as evil laughter filled the air. Kagi spoke after his evil laughter,"Dont you worry Naraku, your time will come soon........very soon."  
  
Back to Inu Yasha And Kagome!  
  
Inu Yasha just stood there and gazed at her in disbelief, his cheeks a deep shade of red. : She...........she l-LOVES me.......?:  
  
Kagome looked away as she turned her back to him quickly. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't be foolish..." She looked twards Inu Yasha, her amber eyes looking hurt as they were swelling up with tears. " You only love Kikyo...how could you ever love her reincarnation??" She looked away as she started to run off.  
  
"Kagome wait!!" He caught up to her and grabbed her shoulder. He turned her around but she still refused to look at him as tear drops fell onto her shirt. "Kagome...please...look at me."  
  
Kagome looked up,tears rolling down her cheeks. Inu Yasha wiped her tears away," Listen to me Kagome. I can never completly get rid of my feelings for Kikyo, but there's no way i can ever love her the way I did before. To me, the Kikyo I knew died that very day 50 years ago, and her soul just cannot rest until Naraku is destroyed." Inu Yasha gazed into Kagome's eyes."And for you, I know that I act rude twoards you, and i'm very sorry. It's just it's hard for me to act nice to you infront of the others....What im trying to say is, Kagome....you're not the only one that feels that way. You see.....I......Love y-"  
  
Dark laughter interuppted Inu Yasha's confession,"What a sappy moment. Inu Yasha i thought you were a half demon...heh...what a disgrace.." A dark voice boomed from all around them. Inu Yasha stepped infron of Kagome and drew out the Tetsusaiga. Kagome hid behind Inu Yasha, Holding on to the sacred jewel around her neck. "Show yourself you coward!! You dont scare me,and im not a disgrace!"  
  
Unknown to Inu Yasha and kagome,a dark figure came from behind them and grabbed Kagome. "AAIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!" The dark figure,being able to fly, started to float up, carrying the now unconscious Kagome with him.   
  
"Kagome!!! You bastard, put her down! Fight me like a man!" He looked up and finally saw Kagi. :Strange...he dosen't smell like a human or a demon...but something else....: He stared down at Inu Yasha, glaring him with cold eyes. "It's not time for us to fight yet. And i'm not a bastard, my name's Kagi. How much i'd love to fight you now, i must follow my orders.I'll be back to tell you where we will fight. Otherwise i must be going now."  
  
Inu Yasha growled at kagi,"Kagi, you bastard, give back Kagome!"  
  
Kagi just grinned evily,"I'm afraid I cant do that. You see, I need her for awhile. And besides, she's awfully beautiful, i dont see how she could love you.But i might just keep her for myself." He said as he stared at the unconscious Kagome.  
  
"You son of a bitch give her back!" He yelled as he jumped up,ready to strike at Kagi. He flew up higher,"Good bye Inu Yasha,till we meet again..." He dissapered into the night sky,and all you could hear from him was his evil laughter.  
  
"KAGOME!!!" Inu Yasha yelled,landing on the ground. He fell onto his knees and punched the cold earth. "Damn it!" he cursed to himself," I couldn't even save her..." He got up,putting away the Tetsusaiga and started to head in the direction of the campsite. "I swear..... I swear it. I will get her back. SHE IS MINE!!"  
  
A/N Soooo what did u guys think?? I'm sorry if i spelled some things wrong, im not that great at spelling. I'm sorry to all the people that dont believe in Inu Yasha and Kagome getting together, but honestly, how can u think otherwise?? I mean..Kikyo is dead and already tried to kill him, and him and Sango deffinetly dont have anything between them. I mean she already stole from him and Inu Yasha only thinks of her as a good fighter!!! And besides she's ment for Miroku! lol ummmmm im sorry i just had to say that...but I still believe one other thing. INU YASHA IS MINE!!! lol me and Kagome can share him!! Well send flames but please Review, I'll write more faster if you do! please?? 


	2. Unwelcomed Visit

~Chapter 2- Unwelcomed Visit~  
  
(A/n- Forgot to say in the last one, I DONT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS FROM INU YASHA!! I only own my own.lol YAY and P.S-They never got to go to sleep after Inu Yasha woke them up)  
  
When Inu Yasha got back to the campsite, he saw Miroku,Sango Shippo and Kirara sleeping peacefully. He walked over to where Mioku was and stood over his sleeping body.  
  
"Mmmmm........come back here pretty lady!! Lets make love all night long!! *Laughs*" Miroku mubled in his sleep. "Get up you HENTAI!!" Inu Yasha scoffed and kicked Miroku, making him go flying into a nearby tree.  
  
"OOOOWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!! What the hell was that for?? You could've killed me!!"  
  
"Well too bad i didn't" Inu yasha said harshly at Miroku.  
  
Sango got up sleeply and looked around at the campsite. "Hey Inu Yasha, where'd Kagome go?? She usually dosen't leave in the middle of the night like this..."   
  
Inu Yasha looked down shamefully. "She......she's gone....." "WHAT?!?!?!?!"They all souted at once. Shippo looks at Inu Yasha and starts to get tears filling in his eyes. "Inu Yasha, what did you do to her?? Did you make her go away?? Why!?"   
  
"Look, I didn't do anything to her baka!! She got kidnapped by some guy named Kagi." "How?? What exactly happened Inu Yasha?" Miroku asked looking confused.  
  
Inu Yasha told them everything that happened (Except what happened between him and Kagome)  
  
After he was finished, everyone was in deep thought sitting around the fire.  
  
"So..you and Kagome got into another fight?? Why cant you two ever get along?" Miroku said with a sigh. Inu Yasha blushes slightly and looked away."Feh, just shut up monk."  
  
"Oh so something DID happen eh?? Shippo said teasingly. Sango just laughed lightly.  
  
"Will you all SHUDDUP!?!? That's not important right now.What's important is saving Kagome." Inu Yasha barked at them as they all suddenly got quiet,thinking of their next move. Then after the sky began to get brighter, Kagi appeared again from the shadows and spoke with his deep voice. "We meet again, Yokai."  
  
"Kagi.." Inu Yasha growled at him."I demand you to tell me where Kagome is.NOW!" Kagi laughed evily and grinned, glaring at Inu Yasha, his ice blue cold stare peircing Inu Yasha's eyes.  
  
"I'm afraid I just can't do that, but I can tell you something else. To find Kagome, you must head to the Itogiri castle in the west. There you will see the whole castle covered in darkness, and you will fight me there. And maybe if you are lucky, you may save you precious Kagome from Lord Kayne."  
  
"Wait,who's Kayne?? If she's hurt in any way i swear i'll...." Inu Yasha started but got cut off by Miroku. "How do we know you can be trusted??" He asked, glaring at the unwelcomed visitor.  
  
"Well, i'm not too trustworthy, but if you want the girl back, you'll just have to trust me." He turned away, his long trench coat makind a loud swish. He started to walk away, "I'll be waiting, so don't take too long. And don't wear yourself out before you get there, I dont want to be dissapointed. Goodbye for now." and all you could hear was the sound of big boots stepping on the cold earth, as he slowly vanished into the darkness.  
  
" Damn that Kagi!!! If he hurts Kagome in any way I swear i'll make him wish he was never born." "But who is this Lord Kayne?? And why do they want Kagome?? Asked Sango, as she looked at Inu Yasha. 'How should I know?? But if she's hurt in any way this Kayne bastard and Kagi are dead." Inu Yasha said as he punched his hand into a tree, making a rather large whole in it. (Poor tree!!)  
  
Miroku looked up to the sky and got up slowly. "These guys probably are going to use Kagome to make you angry, hinting to make you fight at your maximum power." Shippo started to bawl his head off as he hugged onto Kirara."WAAAAHHHH!! Why Kagome?? Why does everything always happen to Kagome!?!?" Sango walked over to Shippo and hugged onto him tightly. "Shh...It'll be okay. She'll be fine. Inu Yasha will save her..."  
  
Inu Yasha turned away from the group, grasping the Tetsusaiga tightly. "Everyone, pack you bags, and i'll grab kagome's.We're going to Itogiri.' His voice sounded so cold and harsh, It made everyone slightly frightened. As soon as everyone was ready, they started to head west. But in the meantime at the Itogiri Castle...  
  
Kagome awoke to a dark room, where she was lying on the cold floor, with no one to be seen in sight. "Hello??? Is anyone here?" her voice ecoed all around her,but no response. She got up and tried to look around, but it was too dark to see anything. "Can anyone tell me where I am?" Then she heared loud footsteps comming twoards her. They began to get closer and closer until she could see the outline of a tall man.  
  
"I'm glad to see your awake, Miss Kagome." Kagi said as soon as he was completly visible to her. She stepped back frightened. "Who are you?? And how do you know my name??" Kagi stepped closer to her. "My name's Kagi, and I know more about you then you think. And I've come to...help you."  
  
"Help me?? How??"   
  
"By awakening you to your full potential. You have magic running through your veins that make you different then everyone else. In both of your relms."  
  
She took a step back."Why in the world should I believe you??"  
  
"Don't you want to be more useful to Inu Yasha?? Don't you want him to think of you more as a help then a nusince?? You powers, which will be very powerful, will be able to make you stronger. Even stronger then Inu Yasha, If you practice enough. Your powers will be able to help..to heal Inu Yasha." He looked at her and smiled, though his smile seemed to look more wicked then caring.  
  
"Why should I trust you??"  
  
He walked as close as he could to her and looked down on her. "Just trust me..." And he kissed her, but not so much as to show any care, but Kagome wouldn't have know her.  
  
He made her unconscious by doing so. Then they both dissapered into the darkness.  
  
(A/n- So do you guys like it so far??Thank you to all of you that reviewed, you make me feel special!! If you have any tips of just want to talk to me, You can email me. I dont mind one bit! Arigato!!) 


	3. Do You Believe in True Love?

Chapter 3- Do you believe in true love??  
  
A/n-Hey everyone!! Sorry this chapter took soo long to get up. I lost hope in it because i couldn't watch Inu Yasha any more because of stupid F'N CARTOON NETWORK!!! Grrrrrrrrrrrr i hate them sooo much right now!!! Anywho yeah but then i read my reviews over (those few one's that i have = ( ) and i felt loved again. So please review or i might stop writting this fic.And thank you very much for those who did!! I LOVE YOU!!   
  
O yeah and i do not own any of the Inu Yasha characters, i only own Kagi and Kayne. If you want to see what Kagi looks like e-mail me at xo_GummiBear87_xo@yahoo.com and as soon as i scan the pic i drew i'll send it to you if you want it. BUT NO SAYING HE'S YOURS!! lol sorry gomen gomen ..................o wait one more thing..... i know that Miroku and Sango dont really act like this but my story!! lol gomen.On with the story!!  
  
A day had passed since Kagi came, and they are now resting at another one of their campsites.  
  
"Inu Yasha, do you have any idea where this Itogiri Castle is located??" Miroku asked, a little worry toned his question along with his face.  
  
Inu Yasha scoffed at him, glaring at something off in the distance. "Of course I do!! Why wouldn't I know you stupid monk??" Sango sighed and looked at Inu Yasha. "So you're saying you don't know where it is?? "  
  
"Woman I said I DID!! Don't you know how to listen?? " Now their was a death glare emminating from both of their eyes, sending large shock waves to eachother.  
  
Miroku, trying to ease up the situation, spoke. "Sango, he probably dosen't know where this Itogiri castle's located, but he can probably smell Kagome's scent and that's why we're headed in this direction. Right Inu Yasha???" Sango calmed down and sat down infront of the fire as Inu Yasha looked away, a little flushed in the face. "Feh, Believe what you want to, just go to sleep. " Inu Yasha walked over to the Tetsusaiga and picked it up. "I'm going to search the area for any demons. You guys stay here and get some rest. We have a long day ahead of us. " And with that he walked off and started to jump from tree to tree until he was completly out of sight.  
  
At the campsite, everyone else had gone into a peaceful sleep except for Sango and Miroku.  
  
"Inu Yasha seems very troubled since Kagome's been kidnapped. Dont you think Miroku??" Sango asked, breaking the silence that had been looming upon them for a few minutes.   
  
"Well yes, because he's in love with her! They were probably confessing it to one another or doing something else when Kagi came and took her away." He said with a slight laugh at the end.  
  
Sango looked at him with a confused look. "And how are you so sure of that??" Silence filled the air for a few seconds as miroku gazed into the fire. "Can't you just tell??? I mean, you and I have known for a long time that they've liked, maybe even love eachother for the longest time, but when he said they were arguing, he got flushed in the face."   
  
Sango thought about it for a few seconds, thinking back to that time. "You're actually right for once! Why would he get embarrassed over a stupid argument!!"  
  
"Exactly. Now do you see why I assume that???" He looked at Sango and they both started laughing hysterically. A few minutes later, the lughter slowly faded away and was replaced by a silence, which wasn't so comforting to be in. Sango was the first one to break this silence.  
  
"I wonder what it's like...." Miroku gave her a confused look and replied, " Wonder what what's like??"  
  
"To be.......in love. To have the person you care for the most have the same feelings for you as well. To love the person and have them return those feelings back to you. Miroku........do you believe in true love??"  
  
He was quiet for a few seconds as he stared deep into her eyes. She felt her heart skip a beat and she started to confuse herself :Why am I feeling this way??? Is it because......... I love him???....... No way I cant!!...right??:  
  
He finally replied to her question, still gazing into her brown eyes."Actually, yes I do. Though I know I dont act like it."  
  
Sango laughed slightly at his remark , trying to ease her thoughts about him. "True. That you dont." She leaned back to gaze at the stars, her arms stretched out to support her weight. " Sometimes.....I think that I'll never find my true love....the love of my life. Or that if I already have, I wont figure it out untill it's too late. heh......" She sighed and looked at Miroku."Now... why in the world am I telling you this???"  
  
"Honestly, I have no idea." He looked up at the stary night. "You know.........there's actually someone I love right now. Even though I know that this person wont ever love me in return, i'll still love her anyways."  
  
Sango just stared at him in completly shocked. Then she gave him a warming smile when he looked at her." Well that is really shocking to here. But Miroku, why do you say she'll never love you back???"  
  
"Well frankly, she just showes no interest in me. I don't really act like i care, but I do. More then she'll ever imagine." He stared into her eyes, but his eyes weren't like they usually were. They showed care and loving twards her. She blushed slightly :Come on Sango it's not like it's you he's talking about so stop blushing!!! but what if.........................naaawh it can't be:  
  
"Miroku.... even though you're a stupid, perverted, poor excuse for a monk..."  
  
"Ouch that hurts ya know"  
  
She hit him slightly,"Just shut up and listen" She continued. "Even though you act the way that you do, there's still some good things about you. You're really a great guy. If this girl you love dosen't feel the same for you in return, just forget about her. Find someone who'll love you for you."  
  
She yawned and layed down on her sleeping area. "Well i'm really tired so goodnight Miroku."  
  
"Goodnight and thank you."  
  
"You're welcome. Oh and she's crazy if she dosen't fall for you." And with that she fell fast asleep.  
  
Miroku just stared at her sleeping, still a little flushed from what she had just said. He creeped over to her, and after making sure she was fast asleep, he kissed softly on the lips, savoring every second. "If you think no one loves you, I do. I'm always going to love you.......maybe one day i'll tell you that. When we have another moment just like this." He kissed her softly once more before he too went to sleep.  
  
A few minutes later, after Miroku was fast asleep in dreamland, Shippo got up and started to smile evily back and forth at Sango and Miroku. "hehehehehe...when we get Kagome back, wait till I tell her about this!!" And with that he went to sleep. But now that everyone's asleep...... but where'd Inu Yasha go??  
  
So what do you think??? Good or no??? Please review if you liked it , i would greatly appreciate it. Sorry i know they didn't really act like themselves but oh well my story!!! heeheeeheee!! 


	4. this is not a chapter!

Hey i just waneted to say that this comic is not dead!!! Please just wait about 1 week and there will BE MORE!! Thanks to all of u who reviewed my comic!! i love you all and goodbYE!! 


End file.
